I'm Sorry
by Whitika Oblivion
Summary: Cyclonis regrets her actions on the day of the final battle between herself and the Storm Hawks so sets out to fix the wrongs she wrought and save her most trusted commander. Spoilers! Aerrow x Piper and eventual Dark Ace x Cyclonis with hints throughout
1. Promises

Hey, right I know I haven't yet updated Forbidden but I was talking with Dark Lions (an author on this site, if you like Dark Ace x Cyclonis check out his fanfic Reaction XD) and my friend Forinsyther (again look at her fanfics they're awesome, she's in my favorite authors section) and basically it inspired me to do a Dark Ace x Cyclonis fanfic. Also for the sake of not seeming perverted Cyclonis is 17 because otherwise her crush on a 27yr old man would be a bit...you know X3 anyway enjoy ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I o not own Storm Hawks and never will unless I become a millionaire and buy Nerd corps...which is unlikely.

Prologue-

Fire was everywhere. The dancing flames swirling across the sky and circling my falling Terra in a predatory manor, spiralling wildly out of control as though trapped within a feeding frenzy. I cried out and reached for my home, taking a step forward before the flames whipping around my feet snaked tendrils around my ankles and pulled me to a sudden halt. My arm remained extended in a vain hope that I could stop the destruction of Cyclonia through sheer willpower alone, but it continued to collapse. The home I had inhabited for the past 17 years was literally crumbling around me and I, the great crystal master of the Atmos, was powerless to stop it. Horrified amethyst followed the destruction of my life, unable to tear themselves away but widening upon the voice coming from behind.

"Master Cyclonis."

The flames wrapped around my ankles immobilised me, preventing me from turning to gaze upon the voice's owner but I still knew who it was from the first syllable.

"Ace..." The choked whisper forces it's way past pale lips.

"You killed me." His voice sounded almost amused by the suggestion and I felt hot breath down my neck as he moved closer, an involuntary shiver passing through me at the sensation.

"No...no, I wouldn't." It seemed I had lost control of my body as my knees gave way and I collapsed like the falling Terra before me.

"But you did." He remarked dryly with a low chuckle, " You always were a bit of an arrogant witch. Never afraid to kill your subordinates or send us to our deaths."

Suddenly, he stood before me, raven hair ruffled slightly as though he had just gotten off his skimmer, crimson eyes glowing with amusement and the stance of a warrior. No, predator would be more accurate. His relaxed, almost carefree, pose hiding a sense of tension and wariness that only I knew lurked beneath it.

The same as always.

"Goodbye, Lark." The smile didn't quite reach his eyes and my acute hearing easily picked up on the hint of sadness hidden within the light hearted tone.

I knew him far too well for such acting to work.

"Ace?" The murmured plea fell on deaf ears so I drew myself up to as full a stature I could attain whilst kneeling, shouting after him, "Ace, stop at once! Do not disobey me! Ace!"

With each cry I grew louder in my desperation for the red eyed talon to acknowledge me, but upon the last call my voice broke, tears welling up in my eyes. Letting out a despairing wail I watched in horror as the retreating back of my champion was engulfed in flames.

"Ace, no!" Reaching out again I flinched, eyes flashing open as my hand collided with something cold.

Blinking, I tried to piece together what had happened, scanning the area and sighing in frustration as I relaxed back against a rather uncomfortably squishy pillow. I was still in my hotel room and it was just another nightmare, with this in mind I brushed dark violet strands from my eyes in order to glance at the clock by my bed. Four in the morning. Agitated, I ground my teeth as I groaned and sat upright, rubbing my head in an attempt to wake myself up. Faint curiosity tugged at my mind as I regarded the clock again, this world held such unusual technology, running slim fingers along the edge of the small emerald crystal that projected the holographic image of the numbers into the air. With a slight smile I tapped the number four, realising I had hit that whilst flailing in my sleep and marvelling at one of the Far Side's more simple inventions, a solid hologram. In the Atmos it was an easy matter to project a holographic image into the air but here however, all the technology appeared to be a dozen steps ahead, crystals used in ingenious ways that I could only have previously dreamed of.

That said, nothing was going to make up for yet another night of nightmare ridden sleep deprivation... With an air of exhaustion and a sense of the Queen I once was, I stretched leisurely, proceeding to slip from the warmth of the blankets and dress swiftly. Instead of wearing inconspicuous clothes in order to deceive the average citizen I had retained my purple attire, figuring that as most civilians wore such unusual clothes they would hardly notice one such as myself. My long cape slipped easily over the rest of my outfit and I took a moment to regard my reflection warily, unsure of the strange girl who glared at me from within the cracked mirror. Shadowed eyes which hardly needed added eyeliner anymore, sleepless night reflected in my short temper and haggard appearance. Another sigh escaped my lips and I attempted to gain a resemblance of something akin to composure, my once cold and majestic air having died down to a whisper of power and I felt as though the girl staring back at me was the mere shadow of a once glorious Queen.

Wearily picked up my torn bag I quickly used an invisibly crystal to hide it from view, finding it looked too out of place amongst my well cared for clothes. Even now, appearances were important as today I was to finally re-unite with the Nightcrawlers who, having scattered upon defeat, took me a matter of weeks until they finally agreed to meet. It was imperative that this contract was made, the meeting could either destroy or secure the achievement of my goal after all.

My goal...

Eying the desk, I strode over and plucked a shard of crimson crystal form the top drawer, my mind dredging up memories from the previous week? Month? Year? I didn't know anymore. What I did remember was the agonised screams, the warning cries telling me to stop and the sudden flash of light. I remembered the sharp pain in my arm as the crystal shard I now held had impaled my shoulder. Remember ripping it out with a hiss of pain and anger, wanting only to rid myself of such a nuisance and instead seeing what was left of my most treasured commander. I had wrought a terrible wrong that day, my heart shattering as I fled upon the realisation of what I had done, clutching the crystal so tightly my hand had bled. Ruby red blood dripping down milky white fingers as I fought to hold back tears, tears that the Storm Hawks would witness if allowed to fall.

"Ace..." The sound of my own voice shocked me out from where I had become lost in my memories and my eyes glittered, cold and hard with a fierce determination.

"I will bring you back, my dearest champion..."

Ah I actually love writing about Cyclonis she is a brilliant character, possibly my favourite form Storm Hawks. I have the next chapter planned and ready to be written so hopefully it'll be out soon, also I have hit a road block with Forbidden so if anyone actually likes it I am trying T.T I swear...anyway what was I gonna say again...Oh yeah please R&R! ^_^


	2. Allies and Enemies

A/N_: Hey here's part two, enjoy ^_^ _

DISCLAIMER_: Nothing's changed unfortunately, I still do not own Storm Hawks _

Allies and Enemies-

"What are you talking about you insolent creature?" I refrained from slamming my fist on the small wooden table in my fury, but the words still tumbled out.

The Nightcrawler hissed in displeasure at my harsh tone, the two observers appearing worried at the growing tension between us. Despite everything, I was still a powerful crystal mage and I could sense they didn't want to anger me to the extent where I killed them. The fact the conversation was heading that direction regardless of their leader's caution must have been alarming to say the least.

"We said we would like to break off our alliance with you." He repeated smoothly, red eyes flashing dangerously, a warning which I chose to ignore.

Holding back a scream of frustration I felt the beginnings of my hope disappearing, I needed this alliance and now they had decided to reject any chances of further co-operation. Composure slipping rapidly, I attempted to regain some control over the situation, glaring into the lead creature's red eyes and trying not to allow my mind to drift off thinking about a similar set of ruby iris'.

"I understand your apprehension regarding the situation, I am asking a lot of you after such a defeat. However." Sighing inwardly as he flinched at the word and my insistence, I forged onward, "The possible gain far outweighs the consequences that could come of attempting to overthrow the current government. You would take control over a vast expanse and with your help we can find the necessary technology to travel back to Atmos and make it ours."

Having to announce that I'd share the Atmos caused a slight blow to my pride and I almost stumbled over the word 'ours', but Ace needed me and I wasn't willing to let him down a second time. My ploy seemed to catch the attention of the two standing behind their leader, violet eyes widening at the thought of gaining so much new territory to have under their power. Even the one I had spoken to hesitated, licking his lips in a greedy manor that led to me holding back a shiver of unease, despite how easily I dealt with them in public, I had never been completely at ease with the creatures.

"We...still must decline." It was as though with those words my heart had shattered, hope for bringing back Ace rapidly fading.

On the outside, I maintained my cold expression and to my surprise my voice even remained steady as I answered,

"Very well, our alliance is over."

Striding from the room, I picked up on snatches of the low murmurs of scorn behind me, branding me a fool and stinging my pride more than what offering up some of my reign over the Atmos had. Still, the faint click of light footsteps remained steady as I refused to turn back or let it get to me, I was still going to bring back my Commander and taking this as a slight inconvenience helped hold back the breakdown lurking within my mind. Those creatures were a waste of time anyway, what use were they here in a world where their own technology didn't stand a chance against that of others? Besides, they were creepy and I disliked the hungry gleam in the eyes of those few who had stared at me, as though I were a snack they were saving until later. Neither had I liked the smirks which seemed to be plastered to their faces at all times around me, it was sinister and distasteful.

Reaching the doors which led outside the small house I paused, lightly tracing the outline of a knot in the wood and for the first time, stopping and thinking about the consequences of the events that had just occurred. The Nightcrawlers had left me. I had limited resources. My knowledge of the area was weak. I felt despair weigh down on my shoulders more heavily with each item on the list I revised in my head, my knees beginning to shake and vision blurring. I hastily wiped at my eyes, I was the Queen of Cyclonia, I couldn't afford to be seen crying like this in a public area. Admittedly. there was no one around but I had been raised in a manor which had taught me never to cry or you'd lose the respect of those under your command.

"But who is left to respect me now?" I choked out, shuddering as I held back tears, hand on the door as though it was supporting my weight.

Nobody was left who even knew me, I was truly alone for the first time in my life.

Well, maybe not completely alone, there were the Storm Hawks...anger bubbled up in me and I finally continued onwards, throwing the doors open, frustration etched onto my face and tears fading as sadness was replaced by the fury my memories held. It was their fault I was even in this predicament to start off with and now I hadn't a clue where they were, gallivanting off to save some injured kitten most likely. Gaining friends in each and every town or city they visited through their compassion and peace. It was enough to make me despise them even more, I wondered if they missed The Dark Ace as much as I did. Doubtful, but then...they tried to warn me, they tried to stop me from...

Tilting my head to the side I halted, standing by a shop of some kind and gazing up at the dull grey sky as inspiration struck me. Maybe there was still hope, the Storm Hawks were here and if our previous encounters were anything to go by, there was a high possibility they may even agree to help. A slim chance that my mind seized like a life line, holding me together at the thought of having assistance to bring Ace back and stemming the flow of sadness that threatened to overwhelm me. The only issue would be finding them and that was a matter easily solved through some investigations into their most recent appearances.

Spinning on my heel and marching down the street, the first spark of hope in weeks flickered deep within me, I had to find them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Heard a bunch of kids turned up down south the other day. 'Bout 3kilcks away I'd say." Matted grey hair clung to his face in greasy strands as he stared at me from one luminous green eye.

The other had been lost in a fight which he had offered to describe to me in full detail, needless to say, I politely refused and went on to ask if he'd seen the sky knights before he could launch into it regardless. Old and decrepit, I wasn't sure whether he would even remember what he'd seen a day ago but he was the only one I'd heard about who came from more than a klick away, leaving me no choice but to at least try. The town I was staying in was very isolated, never changing or bringing in new cultures. Part of the reason I'd chosen it, alone and away from prying eyes, perfect for me to stay and recuperate from the trauma of that last hour in the Atmos.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help but, do you remember the name of the town? When they were there? Their transport?" Not sounding desperate apparently failed, as the look he gave me was full of pity.

"Think the town was called somethin' like New wood...an when I said other day I meant literally, yesterday I heard this. Sorry I can't help more lass, ya seem like a nice enough girl. Hope ya find em." Patting my shoulder with a wrinkled hand, he turned back to the bar and took a gulp of the rather disgusting looking green liquid in his glass.

"Thank you and I will." I promised, wrinkling my nose at the drink and turning to leave.

"I know ya will." Calling after me as I left the bar, I could feel his eyes burning into my retreating figure.

The door finally slammed shut in my wake, I sighed in relief as it cut off the man's stare and allowed me to begin to think about how I was going to get to the Storm Hawks in time. New Wood was actually the correct name of a town about three klicks away, which surprised me after the way he was acting, unsure of the name and distance. Pushing those stray thoughts from my mind, I tried to focus on getting there, the public sky transport was far too slow for my comfort but then, this was a special occasion and I needed to get there within the day. Besides, it was relatively cheap and I couldn't afford to waste money on something just so I could reach the town a hour or so earlier. Muttering under my breath with a hint of aggravation, I fished out my purse from my bag and checked through my money. Not much left from the small fortune I had managed to bring with me, after all, I wasn't expecting to have to stay but it was enough to reach my destination, maybe even whilst riding first class. The though brought a faint smirk to my lips as I started off down the street at a rigorous pace, anxious to reach the Storm Hawks before those damn sky knights left the town.

Never before had I felt so exhilarated, my mind spinning with both nerves and the hope which had previously abandoned me. Even as a young child I rarely felt so happy, except on those rare occasions when Ace had come to visit. He and I would sit and talk, playing games such as hide and seek and pranks which the raven haired teenager found great delight in plotting and carrying out. I think I was the only one to ever see him smile and laugh like that since the fall of the original Storm Hawks.

Lost in the flow of my memories, I allowed myself be partly carried away with the past. Barely noticing myself reach the desk I was to pay at and taking my seat in the strange ship, somehow managing to make the whole journey with my head in clouds and finally giving in fully to my mind's wandering as I sat down.

XxXxXxXxX

"_5, 4, 3, 2...1! Coming, ready or not!" I giggled from my hiding place under the bed, I suppose looking back it hadn't been the most original place to go. _

_I watched as the door to my large room opened and slim feet walked slowly in, hesitating as the door swung shut to check I hadn't hidden behind there. _

"_Lark." The deep velvet voice sang in a nursery rhyme sort of tone, "Where are you?"_

_I remained silent, stifling laughter and shifting in discomfort as the cold wall pressed up against my back. The feet continued to explore the room, cupboards swinging open before the figure disappeared into the en suite bathroom. I didn't notice how long he was taking at first until the silence in the air began to worry me, crawling forward slightly, I peeked out from beneath the luxuriously spacious bed, scanning the room and seeing nothing._

"_Where-" I was cut off as hands grabbed my feet, favouring screaming over speech as I was dragged unceremoniously out into the open space._

"_Got ya!" He announced triumphantly, smirking down at my shocked expression as my scream died in my throat._

"_How...but..." Confusion struck me as I wondered how he had left the bathroom and got around the bed without me noticing._

"_Ah how did I sneak by? Well, that's a secret." Winking he took a gentle hold on my arms and pulled me to my feet, dusting me off and setting me down on the bed._

"_Aww, Ace please?" I begged, desperate to know how he'd done it._

"_Hmmm, ok." Amethyst eyes lit up, "But you can't tell anyone, promise?"_

_Nodding vigorously, I gazed in awe as he pulled a crystal from his pocket,_

"_What's that?" _

"_This, is an invisibility crystal, very rare even on Cyclonia." Seeming proud he had one he looked at my delighted smile and held it out for me to hold, "Here, have a little look."_

_Taking it from him as though I may break it by moving too fast, I stared at the little diamond like stone in wonder._

"_It made you invisible?" _

"_Yep." At his confirmation my excitement grew._

"_All crystals do stuff like this don't they? My grandmother told me they do." He nodded and I gave a squeal of laughter, "I'm going to learn all about them! So when I grow up you'll have to watch out for me sneaking up on you!"_

_Laughing at my determination, he smiled kindly. _

"_I know you will, Lark."_

XxXxXxXxX

"_Ace, why don't you come visit me more often?" I was barely 10 years old, pouting and clinging to the leg of a Dark Ace twice my age._

_Chuckling softly, he carefully disentangled himself from my slight grip and knelt by my side to ruffle short deep purple hair. Violet eyes glared from behind the overgrown strands and I crossed my arms angrily._

"_Lark, you know I have to go on a lot of missions. Your grandmother would get mad if I didn't. Then I'd never be allowed to come see you" He reminded me gently and I felt a stab of fury towards her for taking away my only friend so often._

"_But...I don't want you to go." My lip wobbled as I struggled not to cry and Dark Ace pulled my into a loose embrace, stroking my hair gently and smiling._

"_I know it's not fair but I have too. Why don't you get some of the other Talons to play with you while I'm gone?" Pulling he stood, grinning down at me from what seemed like a huge distance, "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_Without waiting for my reply, he marched from the room, shutting the door softly behind as he left me staring at the spot he used to be._

"_I can't, they don't like me..." I sadly clutched my teddy to my chest, hoping he'd come back soon._

XxXxXxXxX

Blinking back into reality I realised I was on the verge of crying yet again, sniffing and halting the tears from running down my face I gazed sadly out of the window. As sad as the memory was though, I would never forget it.

I cherished every memory of him.

XxXxXxXxX

_This chapter felt a bit off towards the end, I just didn't know how to stop XD Damn it, but then I guess it still went ok so yay! Plus the christmas holidays literally just started today so even more time can be put into writing ^_^ Thanks especially to Luna Seraphim, Dark Lions and Ilikadachocolate for their absolutely wonderful reviews on the previous chapter :D I really loved them and thanks to those who favorited too! I hope this update was worth it ^_^ _

_In case I don't update again for a while, Happy Christmas to everyone! :D xxx_


	3. Change of Plan

A/N:_ Ah it's been so long since I last updated DX I'm sorry but I've just had exams and got sidetracked by other stories I'm writing. Not any I'm putting up on fanfiction mind, I just like writing books. Anyway yeah finally chapter 3 ^^ or is it 2 since the first was a prologue...up to you :P_

DISCLAIMER: _Guess what? :D I own Storm Hawks!...Oh wait no I don't T.T Surprisingly._

Change of plan-

Sat in the corner of a quiet bar I finally allowed myself a moment of contemplation on what exactly I intended to do. My intentions when I had boarded that flight out here had been clear. Get help. But now? Now I wasn't so sure. Not a feeling I was accustomed too, being raised in a manner which forbade uncertainty since in order to be Queen I had to know my own mind and be able to lead others with unwavering goals. Maybe it was that which stopped me, my pride as Queen of Cyclonia that had halted my path towards the glorious heroes stood in the street chatting merrily and instead drove me to hiding within the quickly gathering crowd around them. Watching from afar as they laughed and smiled, happy whilst I despaired in seeking my lost companion. I knew they were in town and staying a while, I had heard them telling others they were stopping for at least a few nights to rest.

"But I could not ask..." I whispered brokenly, staring into the glass of water I held on the table before me.

I didn't know what I hoped to accomplish now that it was certain I could not just ask for their help in getting Ace back. Needing a new plan had driven me to seek shelter for the night, ending up in a hotel bar that had seen brighter days. Dark empty corners perfect for people who didn't wish to be seen to hide within and low wooden ceilings rotting at the very cores. I secretly feared that if I stayed here my added weight would bring the whole structure tumbling down, as unstable as it was. Of course, I didn't voice this to the gruff looking middle aged man who'd taken my request for a night's stay at the bar. Suspecting if I did so much as look at him the wrong way I'd end up out on the streets trying to find other lodgings, not that there was any. The best hotel was currently occupied by the glorious Storm Hawks and their adoring fans on top of being a great deal more expensive than I could afford on my rationed money. Rather ironic how a Queen had been reduced to lurking in the gutters with barely enough money to scrape by on whilst a group of children who weren't even classed as an official sky knight squadren were treat to the luxuries of life. Odd how things turn out when your plans go downhill and your whole life is tipped upside down...

"You here all by yourself, Precious?" I hadn't believed my night could possibly get any worse, but it somehow managed as the gruff voice reached me.

"Yes, not that it's any of your concern." My answer was frosty and brisk, eyes beginning to burn holes in the side of my glass as I pointedly glared at the table, avoiding even a quick glance at the man in case it encouraged him.

I could almost feel him leering down at me, the stench of alcohol on his breath drawing closer and sickening me to my very core. I had heard stories of people such as this man, tormenting young women alone in darkened bars and alleyways. My grandmother had not been incredibly attentive to me as a child, but she did ensure I knew of the dangers that lurked out in the world. The woman had amazing foresight if she had predicted I would someday be in the situation where my high status alone was not enough to protect me from harm.

"Come on don' be so cold Darling." A faint hiss left my lips as the owner of the voice leant over the small table and tipped my hood back, "Ah, we have a hidden beauty under her disguise."

His laughter was snide and insulting towards me, I took a sip of water in an attempt to put a halt to my own stammered breath whistling through clenched teeth. I hadn't thought being approached like this would ever be as nerve wracking as what I was experiencing, my heart pounding in my chest despite the cool facade I put up.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather you left me now." Putting some of my old authority into my voice, I tried to take control of the situation.

"Really? Well I think I want some say in that." Finally sick of pretending to be oblivious to his existence, I raised my eyes to the sunken caverns of the man's own.

His appearance had a rather haggard and rough sense to it, almost as though he had been brought up with violence and took every opportunity at his disposal to spread his own brand to those less fortunate than him. I had his profile down as someone aggressive and dominating from his voice and chosen words and I could tell that I was most likely not wrong. True, appearances can be deceiving, but the hungry anger in his eyes and the barely concealed threats in his tone of voice was too much to be ignored.

"You would? I don't remember saying this was up for discussion." A thrill raced through me as I remembered speaking to disobedient Talons in a similar manner, the quiet and subtle warnings laced beneath my calm voice and demeanour.

The man didn't pay heed to any of that however, either that or he was too arrogant to think I was a match for a man such as himself. Chuckling humourlessly, his smile turned into a smirk and he leant in even closer to my face, breath washing over my face in waves,

"Think you're clever sweetheart?" The nicknames were becoming tedious, I wondered briefly how many he had before he began to recycle the used ones, "Cos I don't like my girls clever. I like 'em dumb and obedient. So why don't you just behave and I'll sit next to you to keep you company."

A derisive grin lit up my normally impassive face and I shook my head in mock pity,

"You seem to be suffering the delusion you scare me? You are however, sadly mistaken. I am not afraid of you in the slightest. " Lowering my voice to a whisper, I leaned in and hissed into his ear, "In fact, I don't understand why you are not the one trembling in terror."

Sinking back into my chair with a predatory gleam in my violet eyes, I calmly took another small sip of my drink, thankful for the cool water running down my dry throat. Watching as the man stood shocked into silence, this was most likely the first time anyone had shown no fear in the face of the large man and instead suggested that he himself should be afraid. The cogs seemed to grind into place before my very eyes as I waited for him to act, assuming he would be furious at my lack of 'obedience' and possibly attack. Either that or wander off to torment some other unfortunate girl, both of which scenarios I was prepared for, one hand resting on the chair near my crystal pouch slipping within and grasping a small red stone. Never before had I been so glad of my obsessive adoration of crystals as without it I may have been defenceless at that moment.

"Huh, you're a strange one." He finally grumbled, fury within his low voice as though speaking any louder may cause him to explode, something I wouldn't mind seeing, "So I'm gonna give you one last chance to come quietly like a good girl."

"You'll be waiting a long time for that. Actually, you'll be waiting a long time for me to follow you anywhere, by force or not." Finishing my glass, I placed it gently on the table and stood up, brushing off my purple attire with the air of someone who thinks just being near a filthy person somehow stains your clothes, "I'm going to retire to my room now, I expect you to stay out of my way."

Stepping forward, I forced past the still startled man and shut my eyes, praying to Atmos that he wouldn't try to grab me.

"Now wait one minute Girl!" My prayers were ignored, unsurprisingly, as a thick sweaty hand closed upon my wrist and my light frame was jerked to an abrupt halt.

A shudder of disgust ran through my body as I turned to face my heavily built obstacle stopping me from going to bed. I was beginning to develop a headache from the stress of trying to get rid of the nuisance and my anger was gradually building to a peak at which I would have to be careful I didn't kill anyone.

"Let go of my arm." My voice was close to silent as I glared at the man.

"I would, but we have some things to talk 'bout still Doll." He grinned, the type of grin you expect to see approaching from the shadows of an empty alleyway, and pulled my arm towards him.

It seemed to happen too quickly, the sudden tug towards him and the spark of annoyance in my mind ignited into a furious inferno. My hand had still been in my pocket grasping the crystal and now I whipped it out, thrusting it forward at his chest and a small growl ripping from my throat. The claw of red lightning took him by surprise, I could tell as his mouth opened into a perfect 'O' and panic shot across his features. The grip on my arm loosened as the crystal's power reached him and I sensed the pain lance through his body as red hot waves flowed out of tiny ruby in my hand. The substance taking on a claw like shape and enfolding around his form in one swift movement, swiftly hurling him back over. I pulled back in time for the claw to let go and the figure was sent spinning backwards into the wall at the opposite side of the hotel ground floor. Colliding with the wooden boards with a loud crack, the body falling limp and lifeless to the floor.

The bar fell silent, all eyes turning to face me as the man remained still on the floor. I wasn't worried about having killed him anymore, glad to have one less annoyance in my life and impatient to get to bed to sleep off the disappointments I'd suffered. Pocketing my crystal with the care of an anxious mother, I drew my hood up around my face and turned on my heel to march off towards a warm bed.

"Apologies for the mess." I muttered to the bartender as I passed, feeling slightly anxious about being thrown out of the hotel because of my violence and less than able to care for myself on the streets.

To my amazement, I reached my room without any disturbances or problems, the key opening the door after only two attempts. My anger had cooled rapidly since I had thrown that man across the room and I found myself sighing in exasperation at my own actions.

"You're right Ace, I just can't help myself." Tugging off my cloak, I collapsed back onto a decent bad and shut my eyes, picturing him sitting beside me with that look upon his face.

The look which said 'I should disapprove, but that was too fun' chuckling darkly before he would go back out to deal with the Talon I had injured or the captive sky knight I had killed by accident. Never meaning to get so carried away, but feeling so caught up in the moment I simply couldn't help myself. He used to say we were so similar in our attitudes and goals that we may as well share Cyclonia, both power driven and evil to the core. I would wave away his comments with a half-hearted smile and order him to stop messing about and go practise his fighting techniques, I hadn't time for his distractions.

I wish I could go back and change little moments like that. Moments of my life with him which could have been full of laughter and joy, but instead I found myself so wrapped up in my duties I ignore them. Ignored him. I should never have done such a thing as ignore my commander, my best friend. Vaguely, I recognised the signs that sleep was closing in on me as my mind grew muddled and my whole figure relaxed. Then, I realised I knew what I was going to do. I finally knew how to get Ace back. The Storm Hawks were going to help, whether they knew it or not.

_So...yeah this chapter is slightly shorter than last time, but I really wanted to post something because I felt sooo bad for leaving it this late. I promise updates will be more often now and I'll try my hardest to not let damn school get in the way, but...it's my A levels and I had the bad judgement to do four...T.T _

_Until next time, au revoir ~_


	4. Deceit

_A/N: I'm an awful person and deserve to be zapped by Cyclonis. This chapter took soooo incredibly long O.O All I can say is that I'm sorry and I have just been busy and depressed and basically it's a miracle if I ever feel like writing. Plus I've just started university to do a degree in English literature and Creative writing so...I'm gonna be uber busy from now on. Anyway, sorry about this little short and rubbish chapter...seriously this is one of those long winded fanfics, I actually feel like burning any evidence of it. Anyway...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Storm Hawks or any of the characters...well, except the ones I make up. Like the douche from last chapter and the guy in the pub in the chapter before that..._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Deceit-**

The beeping of an alarm startled me, though I hadn't slept, and I rolled to face it, staring at the small digits as they flashed before my eyes. One pale hand reached out of it's own accord and pushed the stop button. It was barley six, yet I knew I must put my plan into action before the day left me behind. With a small groan, I sat up and stretched, glaring at the wall as though to blame it for my lack of sleep.

'I should hurry...'

With an exhausted frown, I gathered together my belongings and headed downstairs, almost apprehensive as I approached the bar. It was the same man as last night, meaning he had witnessed my assault on the drunken lout who'd hassled me.

"I'd like to pay for the night and leave." I announced, some part of me whispering to kill him and save the money.

My grandmother had been right when she had called me an 'evil little child'.

"Sure. One night and a water? That'll be 60 crystallus lov- uh, miss." He corrected himself at the slight narrowing of my eyes and I smiled sweetly up at him, handing over the payment.

It raised my spirits to know that, even now, people could still learn to fear me. Once I brought Ace back, it wouldn't be hard to regain my status as the most feared leader in the Atmos. The thought made me smile genuinely, and I left the hotel in relatively high spirits, striding through the streets towards the hotel I had heard the Storm Hawks were staying at. The town was quiet, almost silent apart from the clicking of my boots and chirps of early rising birds in the dim morning light. Glancing around, I finally had the chance to observe it without the interference of the common filth that crowded the market in packs.

The most noticeable feature was the mountain that loomed above the town like some ominous warning, as though it was a hunter watching it's prey. The town itself was nowhere near special or wealthy in any way, if it belonged to me I would probably have it demolished and mine for minerals here instead, leaving the townsfolk to fend for themselves. The streets were paved with old cobbles, cracked and irregular and catching the heels of my boots every few steps, much to my annoyance. The houses were tiny and clumped together in rather wobbly rows, thatched roofs giving the area a farm like quality.

I snapped myself from my observations and focused on the task at hand as I approached the hotel. A sudden bout of anxiety hit me, yet I refused to show it, maintaining my brisk pace and pushing the doors open the moment I reached them. To my dismay, the hotel was much more 'glamorous' than the one I'd stayed the night in, if glamorous could be used to describe anything in this town. It wasn't anywhere near the comfort I was used to, of course, but it was warm and lacked drunken morons. Both valid reasons to stay the night at a place like itself.

I growled under my breath in irritation and walked though the empty room, none of the hotel staff were around, just as I suspected. This town wasn't wealthy enough to pay for people to always be on watch, there was probably nobody around in the early hours of the morning. I smirked and made my way behind the desk, picking up the large book they used to record customer names from beneath the desk and flicking it open.

"So...where are you sky knight..."

I ran my finger down the page, scanning through the most recent names as I didn't know exactly when they'd arrived. After a short while, I found my target: 'Storm Hawks - three rooms - twin beds - complimentary breakfast'. Three rooms? I had almost expected them to share one room, seeing as they were practically inseparable. Quickly memorising the room number and floor, I slammed the book shut and shoved it back into it's place, not particularly caring if they realised someone had been looking through their things. What could they do to me anyway?

I marched towards the stairs with a skip in my step, taking the stairs two at an time and soon I was heading down the corridors of the third floor, counting the room numbers as I passed.

...312...313...314...

There: 315, 316 and 317. The three rooms the Storm Hawks were staying in. I took a moment to think about who would be best to knock on, although the book hadn't given any details on who was staying where, so it was still down to chance. I stopped pacing and chose number 316, no doubt the panicked shouts would alert the two surrounding rooms if it was anyone other than Aerrow or Piper.

Coughing into a clenched fist, I took a breath and knocked twice. Standing stiffly awaiting whoever was going to answer. From inside came muffled noises and a small thump as something hit the floor, I impatiently knocked again, not caring I had barely given them time to wake up. I didn't want to be drawn into an argument with a passing member of the hotel staff, who were probably starting to awaken by now, before they answered.

"Sorry, just a second!" Came the feminine voice and I grinned, Piper obviously.

"Take your time." I called back, wondering if she'd recognise my voice.

There was silence for a moment, in which I wondered if she was even going to answer. Then, a flurry of motion and the door flew open to reveal a wide eyed crystal mage. Hair askew and clothes hastily thrown on, she stared in horror and shock at me for a long moment.

"Cy-Cyclonis?!" She shrieked, covering her mouth in panic at her raised voice.

I smirked cruelly, folding my arms and regarding her coldly.

"I would like to make a proposition, may we talk?" Internally, I was grateful it was Piper, and it appeared she had the room to herself.

Even better. The girl and I had developed an unusual bond and for some reason, to some extent, she had once considered me a friend. Easy prey, in other words.

"U-uh I...um, s-sure." She managed, stepping aside to let me in and I raised an eyebrow, I was expecting more resistance.

"Good." I stepped into her room with a gracious, almost mocking, smile at my host, this would be easy.

"I see you've settled into this place quite nicely." I went on, eyes roaming the room with an air of disinterest, taking in a selection of possible weapons in case she attacked me and I dropped my crystals.

"Uh, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you since..." She trailed off and I sighed, typically she was trying to be sensitive.

"Since I tried to take over the Atmos and killed the Dark Ace." I waved my hand as though to brush the topic off, "Yes I remember. That's not important now though. I have more urgent matters to discuss with you. Such as getting home."

Piper gaped at me, eyes growing even wider at the words and I tried to hide my delighted smile. Why would I want to return yet? I was only just beginning my quest.

"You know how to get back to the Atmos?" She exclaimed, "But that's impossible, I've been researching it since we arrived! I was about to give up..."

She seemed sad and for a brief moment I think, somewhere deep down, I felt pity for the girl. Only for a moment, and the slight knowing smirk never slipped from my face as I watched her.

"Do you really think I would travel somewhere with no way of getting back in case something went wrong?" I sneered, "Of course I researched ways to return."

I was being completely honest at this point, I had researched ways to return other than the gate and had found a solution to my problems if I did need to, but I would rather leave the Storm Hawks behind when I made that journey. It would make taking over the Atmos so much easier without those pests.

"That's incredible!" She decided, squealing with joy before suddenly freezing, a note of suspicion in her voice when she continued, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Unfortunately, I need your...assistance." I forced out through gritted teeth, pushing my pride down, "The crystals I need are hidden away in two separate places, both incredibly dangerous and hard to get too. I also need to visit a tribe of creatures who hide in the mountains, and they generally don't take kindly to strangers."

"So you want our help, to get these crystals and return to the Atmos, with no guarantee that you'll even take us with you?" She frowned, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

"Well..." I paused and pretended to contemplate her question, "The crystals need to be activated by the tribe and the activation radius is quite wide, it will transport anyone with a symbol in the surrounding area. So if I show you the symbol you can mark it on the backs of your hands and as long as you're within a reasonable distance, you'll be dragged along. That way I can't get rid of you."

There was a long stretched out silence as she stared at me, inspecting my worn appearance and tired eyes as though judging if I truly was worth trusting. I simply glared back at her, trying to look less like a tired little girl and more like a Queen.

"Ok..." She finally mumbled, "I'll wake the others to talk about this, wait here please."

With that, she left the room. Leaving myself alone to grin at my triumph over the weak minded girl. Was she really not the least bit suspicious of my motives? Ever since I had became her 'friend' whilst in disguise she seemed less wary of me and more open minded, as though she really believed I could possibly be good. I guessed the real challenge would only begin when Aerrow, their 'glorious' leader walked through the door.

"Hmmm, I do love a challenge." I whispered, settling myself down comfortably in a chair and waiting.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Hmmm, well I wrote this when I was tired and just really felt bad for not updating. There will probably be about fifty million typos because I never proof read but...it's done, she's moved one step forward (finally) and now, I can watch Buffy._

_Until next time, Whitika ~_


	5. Home?

Piper was gone for less than a few moments. I barely had time to shift into a more comfortable position before the Storm Hawks were flowing into the room in a stampede of ill-fitting nightclothes. Aerrow was first of course, emerald eyes narrowed suspisciously toward where I lounged.

I gave a smile that I suspect looked more like a smirk and he took Piper gently by the arm, talking to her in hushed tones. The rest lurked around the doorway and stared at me, horrifeid I had found them after so long. As though it would be hard. They attracted attention like flies on ice cream, it would hardly be difficult to ask where they had last been seen.

'Piper says you know a way back to Atmos.' Aerrow had finished whatever comversation he had been having with the girl and turned to me.

'Piper is right. Although considering the circumstances, I'd say I knew a way back to the other side.' I watched him carefully, watching for any sign of weakness.

'How?'

'Not saying.' he opened his mouth to complain, but I cut him off, 'Not before I'm sure you'll help me.'

He rolled his eyes,

'We're Storm Hawks, not Cyclonians. We have honour.'

_Honour is overrated._

I bit back a real smile and kept my expression dismissive.

'I don't care about honour. Like you said, I'm a Cyclonian. We don't trust anyone unless we have the upper hand, so I'm not telling you until I don't need you anymore.'

'So we're supposed to trust you instead?' he exclaimed, disbelif evident.

'Of course not, don't be moronic.' I snapped and tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently, 'The crystals work over a certain radiius. Once we have half of the items I need, I'll tell you exactly where it is and let you keep the first half of the objects. Then, I keep the second half. Therefore, we need to be together until we reach our destination.'

He fell silent, musing over my suggestion, but I could see how desperately he wanted to be home. It had been a long time since he'd last seen his friends from the other side. Maybe the Merb missed flying in familiar skies, and the Wallop missed all the food he could be eating. My eyes wandered to a cowering blonde, regarding him coolly. I guess he just missed the girls, although the attention they got here must have been staggering more positive.

'Aerrow...' Piper's small voice broke the silence, 'She might be our only chance.'

So the tactician was on my side? This would be so much easier than I originally thought it would, especially since she had him wrapped around her little finger.

'I know but...it's Master Cyclonis. We can't just say yes instantly.'

'I'm sitting right here, I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me like I wasn't in the room.' I hissed distastfully, bringing his attention back to me.

He opened his mouth and hesitated, glancing back at a reproachful looking Piper and sighing.

'Fine, but it has to be on our terms too. Not just yours.' he decided finally, and I chuckled darkly.

'Good, I was bored of waiting.'

'Dude, you can't be serious?' squeaked an anxious blonde from the doorway.

I stood and folded my arms, watching Aerrow turn to his team and try and calm them down. Mainly just the blonde, Finn was it? He was vehemently against the idea, whispering something and glancing over at me ever few seconds.

'You might be trouble.' I muttered, eyes falling on Piper.

She looked strangely happy and smiled when she caught my eye. I sighed in return, she was still under the illusion we were friends and it would only make the journey twice as unbearable if I put her right. Maybe, at the time, I had let myself get carried away and enjoyed that day with her...but I was not her friend, nor would I ever be. The girl grabbed my arm and happily pulled me across the room to sit in a chair by the bedside

'I'm going to quickly get changed, then we're leaving.' she turned to the boys, ' Excuse me, privacy please?'

'Oh, sure. We'll wait outside for you.' to make sure I didn't kill her before we reached the condor?

Piper shut the door, but not before I caught the merb wailing 'We're doomed' and Radaar growling in agreement. As soon as the door shut however, the outside world was silenced, the doors and walls all soundproofed with material only found here.

'I don't think everyone is pleased I'm joining you.' I murmured, amused by Aerrow.

'They'll get used to it.' Piper replied quickly, pulling a bag from beneath the bed and throwning some books frok the shelves back into it, 'Can you blame them? Even I'm a bit...'

She trailed off uncomfortably,

'I did kill a man last time you saw me.' I agreed, trying to keep my voice neutral.

There was no answer, I guess there wasn't much else that couldbe said on that topic. I had killed my most trusted Talon and my best friend without hesitation. Now, I was reaping the consequences.

'I'm going to get changed.' she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me alone in her room with an almost naïve level of trust.

I stood and strode to the window, looking around for how the open it. There was no latch or lock, but somewhere nearby there would be...there. I pressed on a small hollow in the wall and the glass panel slide smoothly across into the wall. A fresh breeze bit into my cheeks and I took a deep breath, staring out at the town below. People were starting to move about, heading to work or going for a jog up in the hills. I didn't know which and cared little about their worries or hassles.

I wondered what Dark Ace would think of this when I told him. Me, stood in Piper's hotel room waiting for her to lead me to the Condor. He'd think I was mad. He'd say I was betrayng my empire and disgracing my Grandmother's name. Then he'd laugh and ask if I needed help with anything, because he always hated my Grandmother anyway, no amount of respect for her would ever change that. Although he would never stop to ask for their help in the first place, but then he always was resourceful. I relied on others too much. I relied on him, my Talons, my army of Nightcrawlers. They all left, so now I had only the brats to rely on.

'Right, let's go.' Piper was ready.

I swiped a finger over the hollow and the window slide shut, then I turned and smiled graciously.

'Lead the way.'

She smiled, almost uneasily, and grabbed her bag before opening the door. The rest of the squadren were stood in the hallway looking tense and wary. All except the Merb, who cowered off to the side nearest the stairwell. Aerrow glared at me for a moment before taking the lead and heading down the stairs, the rest followed suit and I tagged along a few foot behind. This would be interesting.

Outside, there were few people around to see the great and glorious Storm Hawks off. However, the few that did pass and say goodbye looked warily at me, smiles freezing on their faces as they noted the thick atmosphere. One child whispered to his mother and asked if I was their prisoner, but she quickly hushed him and lead him away. I almost enjoyed the attention, the suspiscion on their faces. Someday, they'd remember seeing me so long ago, and think that they should have stopped me when they had the chance. Once I had the Dark Ace back with me, they would learn to fear me. That, or die before they learnt to rebel against me. Especially once I send the Storm Hawks home...then nobody would be left to stop me from taking over and raising an army to lead back to the Atmos.

Grandmother had always told me I had grand ambitions.

'Hey!' Aerrow watch me as I caught up, had fallen behind in my revere and now the Condor loomed above me.

'Have you ever considered cleaning?' I asked, inspecting the rusted metal distastefuly.

'We have more important problems to worry about.' he replied, clearly meaning me.

'It's been so long since Atmos, we can fight when we get back.' I pushed past him, ignoring his complaints, and strode onto the ship.

It was the first time I'd been aboard and not had to hide or fight off several Storm Hawks. The feeling was strange and uncomfortable, it was so different to my own home, but I wasn't going to let that show. I wandered past a frightened Merb, hoping they would just leave me alone until they needed me, but unfortunately they had other ideas.

A hand grabbed my arm and I hissed angrily as I wrenched it free from their loose hold,

'What now? I snapped, spinning to face my assailant.

Aerrow frowned and pointed off down the corridor,

'I'm taking you too your room. Can't have you wandering around on your own, sorry.' he didn't sound sorry though, and he was smiling.

Typical sky knight...always having to take the moral upper ground. I glared at him and sighed,

'Fine, hurry up and lead the way. Although if I really wanted to kill you, I'd be doing a better job of it than this.'

The boy didn't answer, instead chosing to stride off down the corridor in the direction of the rooms. As we left the others I heard a murmur of conversation start up and the Merb's panicked whispering caught my ears before it faded from hearing range. A shame, I would've liked to wait at a distance and see what they said. It'd make it much easier to pull the wool over their eyes if I knew who exactly I had to prove myself to and who already believed me. Piper however, was an open book. She'd leapt at my offer, dragging Aerrow and the others along almost.

'Here.' he suddenly said and I walked slowly into the small room.

It was plain and dirty, like the rest of the ship, but there was a place for books and the bed looked comfortable enough. It would do, for now.

'When will I be allowed to eat and stretch my legs? Since I assume you'll be locking the door.' I sneered, trying to grasp the extant to which I'd be free.

'We don't really keep track of time, I'll come get you later for dinner.' Aerrow paused, then abruptly stepped back and shut the door, not answering my queston about the door being locked.

I reached out and instantly gave the handle and experimental twist. Locked. He'd ran off before he could tell me, ashamed of locking a young woman up no doubt.

'Time to begin the plan...'

XxXxXxXxXxX

_A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. University was rather hectic at times this year and I've been writing my own book with the time I have spare. However, this isnt the best excuse ever and therefore I'm sorry, again, I do try to keep up with this but...I have issues. Anyway, see you next time!_

_Whitika ~_


End file.
